Insomnia
by Lamelameusername
Summary: Red X can't sleep. Ergo, neither can Raven. Rated for Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A Note from the author:** I know… I know…. Your all probably pissed that I started like 900 stories and have finished…. Oh none of them….. SO here is the deal. I am going to write this one (and Finish it) Then go back and finish all of the other ones. Ummmmk? Great So… Here is Chapter one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**

Chapter One: Awake.

Red X's Point of View.

I couldn't sleep.

I wanted to sleep, But I couldn't sleep.

This was the third night in a row.

God I was tired.

I stood up and crossed my room, jerking open my closet door and pulling out the red x suit. I couldn't place it in my mind what I was doing. It just seemed natural. I was bored and couldn't sleep, go out and break into a museum? Sounds like fun. I opened my door and looked down the hallway, noting my father's snoring down the hall. I closed the door and walked over to the window, climbed out, and jumped the three feet to the ground below.

I walked out to the garage and got on my motorcycle, and I was off for the city.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raven's POV

The alarm sounded.

It was the third night in a row.

Damn Red x. Damn him to Hell.

I sat up and looked around my room, seeing the red flash of the alarm system. I crawled out of bed and went down to the living room, where our fearless leader stood with Cyborg, who was wide awake on the count of the fact he only needed a minimum of fifteen minutes to recharge his batteries, Beastboy, who was honestly still asleep, and Starfire who was just as awake and perky as ever.

"Red X." Robin said. _Well duh. Who else at two thirty in the morning._ "At Westside Museum."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Red X's POV

_CRAAAAASH!_ I watched as the nearly two million dollar sculpture plummeted to the ground. God Forbid I ever get caught, I don't have the money to pay for that. I turned around and looked at the entrance. Still no Titans. _Maybe they aren't coming._ I thought to myself. I walked towards the exit and grabbed the first painting I saw.

"Red X." The Traffic Light himself said.

"Robin." I said, turning on my heel. I looked at the masked idiot. "I was thinking you wouldn't show up in time."

"In time for what?" He asked. I smiled as the reception desk behind the group exploded in a fury of red Smoke. They all fell forward and I charged towards them. Once regaining his composure, robin stood straight and took out his bo staff and charged at me. We collided in the middle and I slammed my fist into his gut knocking the wind out of him. He pushed his bo staff past my face in an attempt to hit me in the face, I ducked and swept his feet from under him. I threw a sticky X at him, gluing him down to the ground, and then kicked him hard across the face, knocking him unconscious. A sleepy Robin was easy to deal with.

Out the corner of my eye I saw a large green dinosaur charging at me. "Looks like Night at the Museum." I said Throwing a much larger X at him. It made a nearly impenetrable wall between us, it had big gaps in it, but not dinosaur big. "Get it, you're an Exhibit… you came back to life?" He turned into a tiger and jumped through the gap. "Jesus. Tough crowd." I whispered. I jumped over him, and was taken off guard, as a star bolt collided with my shoulder, pushing me into the nearby wall. It knocked down two more paintings around me. I stood up and was blasted hard in the chest by a cannon blast and I fell down. I could literally feel my ribs grinding against each other.

I clicked my teleport button and teleported into a nearby hallway. I stood up and put my hand on my chest. "God." I whispered. I took an explosive off of my belt and threw it down the hallway, I wasn't done with this fight. I heard the Tin Man and the Cheerleader stumbling down the hallway with the Booger in close pursuit. I took three more explosives in my right hand, and three sticky X's in my other hand. As they ran up the hall way I threw all of them at the same time. Successfully knocking out Starfire and sticking Cyborg to beast boy and beast boy to the wall. I threw one last explosive which knocked Beastboy out cold and merely irritated Cyborg. He tried to break the glue based bond. I sauntered over to him, perhaps breathing a bit heavily, due to the broken ribs, "You should feel successful, you made it the longest." I said. I attacked a cell phone signal scrambler to his mainframe box, this made him shut down.

I put my hands on my ribs again and turned back down the hallway, on my way back to the entrance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raven's Point of View

I watched Red X make his way back to the entrance, as I had expected, he forgot about me. I quietly picked up a piece of stone from the shattered sculpture and threw it at him as hard as my powers would allow me. He fell down and wasn't moving. I walked over to him and kneeled down over his body. I grabbed his shoulder and rolled him over. I put my hand on the bottom of his mask and started to pull it up, and just before I could reveal his eyes, his hand caught my hand and his other hand teleported us to the roof.

He teleported just to the edge, so much that my body was dangling over the side. "Magic words Princess." He said to me. I raised my foot and kicked him in the face, making him let go of me and stumble back onto the roof, I flew up and landed on the roof behind him. He jumped up and made a move to kick me, which I ducked He punched me in the stomach and pushed me back into a condenser unit. He threw a sticky X over my stomach and used one of his hands to push mine above my head. With his other hand he covered my mouth, he stood on top of my feet so I couldn't kick him.

"Jesus, girly, you have a strong kick." He said. His voice sounded smooth, and cold. "I can't believe I forgot about you." He said. There was blood trailing down the sides of his face. He moved his hand that was over my mouth back less than an inch and shot a small sticky X over my lips, then did the same to my hands. He put his lips near my ear, "As strong as that kick may have been it was sloppy. I propose you take some self defense classes. He took my communicator off my belt and took a few steps back. He took a picture of me, and sent it to Robin's communicator, then moved close to me, and took another picture, This time putting his face in the shot. Then he kissed me gently on the cheek, taking his third shot and sending it to my leader. He turned off the communicator and clipped it back on my belt.

I took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach. It was more effective than it should have been. He grabbed his ribs and took a step back. Obviously winded by the minuscule move. He looked up at me, and I could tell he was glaring at me. He moved back towards me and stepped on my feet again. "You know little girl, you should learn to shut up and sit still." He said to me. He ripped off the sticky X that was over my mouth and put his hand back over my mouth. "You know I wasn't going to do this, but let's face it, bondage turns me on." He whispered. He moved his hand and kissed me hard on the lips. I opened my mouth to scream, only allowing the thief further access.

I tried to lift my feet, but his feet were stronger, and he stood firm. He put one of his hands on the side of my face and his other hand on my hip. I jerked my hands forward, and the sticky X broke from the wall, but snapped on my wrists causing me to bring my hands down over his neck. I could literally feel him smiling. He continued to kiss me, and it was then I realized that I was kissing back.

He wasn't a bad kisser. In fact he was a good kisser. He took his hand off of my hip, and ripped the X that held me to the wall away. He stepped off of my feet and pushed me up against the wall with his body. He pushed me up, and grabbed the back of my leg, pushing it over his hips. As a reaction, my other leg followed. He put both of his hands on my hips and continued to kiss me. I felt waves of electricity surging through my body. About twenty feet away, I heard the roof entrance open. He released me and looked down at me. "Whoa." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Until next time." He said before teleporting away. And there he left me, standing on a roof, shocked and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it, (is anyone else seeing a pattern here?)

Chapter 2

Night four.

Four Nights and I cant sleep.

FOUR nights.

Maybe I shouldn't go out as x tonight… ha who am I kidding. I hopped on my motorcycle moved out towards the city. A bank tonight? No. Titans tower. I was going to titans tower.

The ride there was nearly a blur, I just remember the wind in my hair and the moonlight on my face. Then I remember standing on the roof, oh so very carefully, as to not trip the alarms. Who did I want to bug tonight. I jumped down off of the roof and used my grappling hook to stay connected to the building.

I dropped down three floors and saw a light on. It was Ravens room, the bed was set between the two windows so I couldn't see her herself, but I could see her feet. The window on the other side of her bed was open just a bit, so I swung to that one and shot an x filled with gas inside. I climbed in and ambushed her before she could scream.


End file.
